(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a detachable threader, and more particularly to an innovative one which permits rapid threading into the needle hole by a push-type threading mechanism, and also provides a space for collecting the needle and thread.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional threading device 10 has a wider handheld portion 11, at front end of which there is a rhombic flexible steel wire 12. The flexible steel wire 12 is used for threading into the needle hole 14 of the needle 13 and also for threading of the stitch after passing through the needle hole 14.
With this device, the users can align the flexible steel wire 12 of the threading device 10 with the needle hole 14 of the needle 13 and then pass through it, then, let the stitch thread the flexible steel wire 12; take out the flexible steel wire 12 from the needle hole 14, then the stitch is threaded into the needle hole 14.
However, the conventional threading device has the following shortcomings with respect to the structural design and operation:
Firstly: the rapid threading is made possible provided that the user lets the flexible steel wire pass through the needle hole; however, such a threading job is very difficult since both flexible steel wire and needle hole are rather tiny.
Secondly: the tiny flexible steel wire may generate deformation or even fracture after a period of time.
Additionally, the tiny needle and threading device may be easily lost during storage.